Fire and Flowers
by Kimmy Jo Love
Summary: After a devastating terrorist attack in Los Angeles, the Hollywood Arts gang runs away to Seattle to stay with Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer  and Gibby . Documents all of their adventures; post-iPWV, pretend like iOMG never happened.


**Author's Note: I totally understand that this is an iCarly/Victorious crossover, technically, but I figured that way more people would read it if it was just in the iCarly section. I'm thinking with logic, you guys. LOLZ. And remember. I DO NOT OWN iCARLY OR VICTORIOUS! (But if you hear that Dan Schneider got kidnapped…never mind. :D)**

Carlotta Shay was in a surprisingly happy mood. She had been preparing for a horrible day, but turns out, things couldn't have been better. Bitchy Mrs. Briggs hadn't yelled at her once that day. She got an A- on an essay that she thought she wouldn't get higher than a C on. And silly, old Gibby had even asked her out. She said no, of course, but it's always the thought that counts. In other words, the day was shaping up pretty good. Except for-

"Carly? Carly! What's better than your silly little day dreams, loves bacon, and is sitting right in front of you? That's right. Your good ol' friend Sammy!" Sam playfully punched Carly in the shoulder and smiled.

Carly rubbed her shoulder, where she knew a red mark was already forming. Sam didn't mean to hurt her, but sometimes she just did.

It was a normal Friday afternoon in Mr. Howard's room, where everyone kept up their own conversations and didn't do their work because Mr. Howard was too busy making out with Mrs. Briggs in the teachers' lounge. Carly was hanging out with Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Wendy. As always, Sam and Freddie were fighting, Wendy was politely listening and interrupting with snarky side-comments, and Gibby was trying to braid together an electrical cord, a long piece of beef jerky (which Carly was surprised Sam hadn't gotten her hands on), and some string.

"So what would be more useful; a shive or a shank?" Freddie asked for what seemed like the millionth time in that argument.

Sam took a sip out of her bottle of Wahoo Punch and groaned. "How many times have I told you; you use shive for death, shank for just plain ol' torture, okay?"

"I understand that, but what if you want to use the shive for torture and the shank for death. Does it matter?"

Carly felt a smile creeping on her face. Freddie was always trying to get to the bottom of situations, no matter how ridiculous they were.

Sam _tsk_ed. "Psshhh. _Does it matter_?"

Wendy laughed at Sam's Freddie imitation. "Ohhh, Freddie. Of course it matters, dumbass!"

Carly gave Wendy a quick side-glance. "Harsh words, Wendy!" Carly hated it when people swore, especially if it was Spencer or one of her friends. She thought it was improper and unnecessary.

Everyone in class suddenly shut up when Mr. Howard stepped into the room. Sam always taunted him in front of the class about his affair with Mrs. Briggs, but he always denied all of it. Now, anyone in class could prove it was true because he had a big, fat hickey he was obviously trying to cover up on one side of his neck. It was disgusting and just plain wrong.

Mr. Howard cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that class is starting late, but that just means you'll have less time to start a certain eight hundred-word essay that is to be done by Monday." Everyone in the class groaned.

Sam stood up in the back of the room. "Why the hell are you making us suffer when we all know it was you fucking Mrs. Briggs in the teachers' lounge?" The class immediately erupted into chaos, shouting things like "Damn, girl!" and "Ohhh, BURN!"

Mr. Howard straightened his tie and went up to Sam at her desk. "Miss Puckett, you just earned yourself _triple _detention."

Sam sneered. "Does it look like I give a shit? I've had triple detention for the past three weeks, anyways."

Suddenly, Principal Franklin rushed into the classroom and asked to speak with Mr. Howard in the hallway. Carly didn't take much notice to it. They were probably just planning some kind of party or something for their grade, now that they were seniors and Halloween was in just a couple of weeks.

"What do you think is up?" Freddie whispered towards Carly and Sam.

Sam smiled. "The sky."

Freddie frowned and rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I mean, do you think something is wrong? Principal Franklin looked kind of scared when he walked in."

Carly shrugged. "Maybe they're just planning something for all the twelfth graders."

"Yeah, maybe."

Principal Franklin and Mr. Howard slowly walked back in, and Mr. Howard silently sat in the chair behind his desk with a worried expression on his face. Principal Franklin stood in the front of the room. "There is a situation that happened in Los Angeles that happened about an hour ago, that we need to discuss. I'm sure all of you seniors are aware of the 9/11 attacks on the United States back in 2001." Everyone but Gibby mumbled hurriedly and nodded.

"What do you think happened?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know," said Freddie. "But it doesn't sound good."

Principal Franklin _ahem-_ed. "Well, similar thing has apparently happened down in California today. There were planes and explosions, and, chances are, hundreds of casualties. We're not quite sure yet if these were terrorists, but if they weren't they're just as dangerous. The President has been scheduled to speak in about half an hour. Because of current events, classes are letting out early."

Mr. Howard stood up from his swivel chair and said a quiet good-bye to Principal Franklin who left to tell other classes about the attacks. "You guys heard Principal Franklin. Get out of here!"

Carly quickly grabbed her book bag and headed off to her locker. She knew that Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were calling her name from behind her, but she didn't give a dipthong. Carly was scared. This was bad news for her, especially since she knew that Tori Vega, the girl she shared Steven with and then became friends with, lived down in Los Angeles. And not just her, but all of those other kids from Hollywood Arts.

"Carly! Carls! Get over here!" Carly heard Sam yell in the background. "Carly, we need to talk about this! I know you're thinking about Tori in L.A.! Just come and talk to us!"

"We're open arms!" Freddie added. Gibby even hugged himself to emphasize that. "Dude, don't do that. It's weird." Gibby's face fell.

Carly quickly got all the rest of her homework out of her locker and ran to the outside of Ridgeway, where most parents picked up their kids. She could already hear the sound of Spencer's motorcycle in the distance.

_He knew. _Of course he knew, Carly deadpanned in her head. Chances are, the whole country knew by now. And it wasn't like she could do anything. The most she could do was send Tori and her friends messages on Splashface asking if they were alright.

"Hey kiddo," Spencer said solemnly as he pulled up on the curb and handed Carly a helmet.

"Hey, adult-o."

"It's horrible, isn't it? The idea of another terrorist attack. Just shows how much of a rut our country's in. They set up big TVs outside of Bushwell, and people from our building and our block are just glued to the screens out there. I was just watching in the apartment with Socko." Spencer put the keys in the ignition and sped off down the street.

When the two arrived back at Bushwell, the street was in chaos. Talk of the attacks was all over the place, and there was an ambulance also, because, apparently, two cars crashed into each other from not focusing on the road in front of them. Turns out, one was on the phone with their spouse talking about the attacks, and the other had just heard about it on the radio.

Carly and Spencer ran into Bushwell, went on the closest elevator, and entered their apartment. Socko was gone, but he left a note, saying that he would probably come back later.

Spencer dropped the keys to his motorcycle on the table in front of the TV. "Did you hear anything from that girl Tori?"

"I don't know yet," said Carly. "I'm checking Splashface right now." Carly logged into the computer and immediately Zaplooked her favorite website.

"Oh my God," said Carly as she looked at the explosion of messages about the attacks on her profile page. "Tori sent out a mass message to all of her friends. Her parents and her sister are dead."


End file.
